


Returning - Aftermath

by VerseNaberrie



Series: Adventures in "Jim won" Universe [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Cover Art, Embedded Video, Gen, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-His Last Vow, Post-Season/Series 03, Sheriarty - Freeform, Slash, Slavery, videos and story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had a visitor during his stay at the hospital, about whom he preferred not to mention. (The story can also be read as a one shot. The fic has two companion videos.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story

**Author's Note:**

> The story is a companion piece to [Returning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1274134/chapters/2634625), but it can be read as a one shot as well.
> 
> I have received some questions, if I would continue with "Returning" (to my pleasant surprise - it was not noticed that the fic was marked as "completed"). S4 of Sherlock has not been aired yet, so I don't know what will happen between Jim and Sherlock, even if it will be possible to write something. But I found a deleted scene with Sherlock and Magnussen in the hospital, so why not write about it? 
> 
> Dear "Returning" readers, this fic is for you! The event takes place after [Returning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1274134/chapters/2634625) story.

He had not slept for two or three days.

Moriarty's case engaged him so much (between Mycroft's phone calls, emails from the Network, John's/Mary's/Ms Hudson's fussing) that it was a miracle when he could get a quick nap. Sherlock admitted to himself that in any other situation, he would be more organized, but Moriarty's involvement and his tense relations with the UK government, hurried Holmes to finish it as fast as possible.

He was tired, emotionally and physically. That is why, he did not notice that his usual coffee shop was almost empty (even in the lunch time hours). The cashier was different and "she caught a flu" did not awake any sense of danger. He calmly took the plastic cup and turned around. Or at least he tried.

"Miss me?", Jim asked, hidden behind a wooden screen. "Your trips here are too regular, my dear." he added when a gloomy Sherlock looked at him.

"You visit me so soon?"

"The mess after Magnussen is still there, even if they tracked me, I would have enough time to run away." Moriarty's cold eyes did not leave the detective. "Sit." he pointed at the place near his table.

Holmes calculated his options, but even if Jim's minions did not block the door, his all ideas of running away vanished in a matter of seconds. Usually the consulting criminal would laugh and threw some jokes, but Moriarty's pose had not even flinched. Changeable Jim was like a bloodthirsty lion, a calm Jim like the poisonous spider and much more dangerous. (The detective always prefered the first one, at least he would be able to see the blow.)

"You should have told me." Jim continued, when Sherlock sat in front of him.

"About what?"

"That you have other visitors at the hospital, before me." Moriarty explained mentioning the Mary Watson's incident.

"My parents? Please, they are hardly worth mentioning..."

"Before John and Janine."

"Mary..."

"After her." Jim insisted and Sherlock stopped in his track. "You know, if not for Seb, I would have never known."

So that was what it was going about and it made him even angrier than before.

"What!? You don't like if someone touches your things..." Next words never got the chance to be spoken out, when Moriarty's hand with a light speed caught detective's wrist.

"Honey, you do remember that I'm very possessive, don't you? " he regarded him with a cold glare.

Jim's grip was painful. Sherlock automatically would free himself, but seeing small red spots on the mastermind's cuff made him freeze. Somebody had already died that morning, he did not want to cause more destructions.

Moriarty always was unstable, his moods changing depending from the situation, phone call or even a TV channel. Almost 3 years ago, Sherlock made a deal with the devil and he experienced it in the first hand. If not for Mycroft, he would never manage to get free.

During that time, Holmes heard the gossip between Moriarty's employees. Quite often, they were amazed that he, as Jim's constant companion (Not counting the consultant's right hand - Sebastian Moran), was still alive. Broken, bleeding, upset, but alive.

Moriaty had a simple philosophy, if you were useful, then you could live and all your dreams would come true, if you failed … Holmes heard and saw many times, what was done to those people. In these moments, it was better to avoid Jim or if he was found – the prey had to keep the beast pleased as long as he would not calm down.

The spider's grip loosed, but Sherlock did not move and allowed Jim to lightly brush his hand. To detective's relief, it subdued the criminal.

When a more composed Moriarty looked at him, Holmes unintentionally was reminded how quickly they learned to read each other's thoughts.

_"One word in the right ear and you would have avoided the whole mess, but from the other hand ... I should not be surprised."_

_"And I will pretend that I have not noticed that you care, Jim."_

_"Well, you have been the best distraction, which I have in years."_

He let go of Holmes' hand.

"What has he done to you?"

"Nothing has happened." Sherlock insisted.

"Don't lie to me."

And he told him.

"In that case, I will be on my own way now." Jim said and started getting up as if nothing has happened, however Holmes knew that inside the world was burning. Magnussen was very lucky to be dead right now.

The blackmailer did not get the chance to fulfill all desires regarding his person. Holmes should be really glad that it was reduced to the touch of his hand or the feel of the Magnussen's breath on his face, but it painfully reminded him of Moriarty. After the businessman's visit, the hospital scene returned in Sherlock's dreams and for couple of nights, Holmes was waking up with a silent cry. The worst thing was that in his nightmares it was always Jim, who visited him, not Magnussen. He recovered in the end, but seeing Moriarty today, Sherlock presumed that he would have unpleasant dreams tonight as well.

"Don't tell him." Sherlock stopped Jim.

If Moran managed to get this information, then Mycroft would as well. Magnussen was dead and all "what ifs" should be buried alongside him.

Holmes was aware that it partially slowed his work, but as long as his friends and family did not know about this, then he agreed to pay the price.

"I can't promise that... " Moriarty answered. "but I will keep it to myself as long as possible."

"All right."

"Now," The changeable Jim said, while leaning over the detective. "My goodbye kiss?"

In response, Sherlock only rolled his eyes.

888

Jim Moriarty's eyes followed Holmes as he made his way to Baker Street.

 _Yes,_ the consulting criminal thought, _Sherlock, my dear, you really should take a better care of yourself. I will not be there forever. Not even John or..._

"Boss?" Sebastian came out from other room with a cell phone in his hand. "It's him."

"I was right." Moriarty said to the phone and ended the call.

 _Yes, you are tired._ Jim sighed. _In other case, you would quickly notice that I would not be able to catch you in the cafe... If not for Iceman's help. And that he would be as much interested in this as I._

His mood getting darker with every passing second. Momentarily, Jim thought if the guilt felt alike.


	2. Videos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Videos inspired by a deleted scene in the hospital.

**Sherlock's nightmare**  
In the original [deleted scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNpCm1y1xEk), Sherlock is visited by Magnussen, in my vid is Jim.  


**Sweet Dreams**  
I did not plan this vid, but somehow I was not pleased with the first vid. I took first better song and add some Jim/Sherlock scenes from my old vid and the result looked quite nice.  



End file.
